Buscando y avanzando
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades diferentes" Del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. No por tener una discapacidad, significa que no puedas realizar lo que te propongas.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, le pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía. No obtengo beneficios monetarios al escribir esto.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades diferentes" Del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Buscando y avanzando.

* * *

Cuando uno piensa en tener niños, se imagina a los pequeños sanos, rozagantes y vivaces. Nunca se imaginan a un pequeño o pequeña con algún tipo de problema. Pero; ¿quién querría imaginarse algo así? ¿Quién pensaría que su hijo puede tener tal o cuál enfermedad?

Claro que la cosa cambia si hay antecedentes en la familia y el problema es congénito. Así que entonces estás preparado para ese tipo de situación.

Sin embargo, a Harry Potter le vino todo de sorpresa. No se esperaba levantarse una mañana y...

* * *

Harry había sido algo libertino tras la guerra. Le había gustado probar y disfrutar su libertad y no se había negado casi nada.

Después de haber vivido bajo el pulgar de los Dursley siendo tratado como un elfo doméstico y tras siete años de tener problemas si no con Voldemort con dementores y haber perdido a su padrino y al último de los amigos de sus padres...

Cursó sus ESTASIS y luego se tomó un año sabático. Lo necesitaba.

Hermione no había estado de acuerdo, pero Potter siempre había sido un cabezota y ninguno de los argumentos de su amiga le convencieron para ponerse a estudiar algo más.

Su libertad juvenil se vio atada cuando Andrómeda Tonks enfermó y no tardó en fallecer dejando a Harry como único tutor del pequeño Teddy.

Molly se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, pero Harry declinó la oferta. Era él quien debía encargarse de los cuidados de su ahijado.

Teddy era un niño bastante tranquilo y curioso por lo que no le fue difícil establecerse en una cómoda rutina.

Pero una mañana en la que Teddy y su padrino iban al parque, se toparon en la puerta de su casa una canasta con algo dentro.

Harry alzó la varita y realizó algunos hechizos por si acaso pero no parecía haber algo maligno dentro.

Con cautela Potter se acercó y miró dentro.

-¡Por Merlín! -Dio un paso atrás debido a la impresión.

-¿Té pata, padino? -Teddy preguntó.

El nombrado no contestó.

Se percató de un trozo de pergamino sobre las mantas del canasto y lo desplegó.

-A pesar de la buena noche que pasamos, no quería el regalito que dejaste atrás. Así que aquí tienes. Es tuyo. Tiene dos días de nacido. Que lo disfrutes.

Miró el pergamino, la canasta, de vuelta al pergamino y así hizo varias veces.

Se estremeció. Así lo habían encontrado los Dursley hacía más de veinte años atrás.

-Teddy, cielo. Creo que hoy no iremos al parque.

-¿Po qué no?

¿Cómo le explicaba a su ahijado que habían dejado un bebé en la puerta de su casa?

Recogió al pequeño y lo metió en su casa. Al menos tenía hechizos calentadores en la manta.

Las palabras del pergamino daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacer?

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Mitsy. Su elfina doméstica. Ella se había negado en rotundo a ser libre y casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad cuando Harry le ofreció la prenda.

Hermione no era nada feliz con la situación y cuando iba de visita, la elfina doméstica la evitaba porque siempre trataba de convencerla de obtener su libertad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, señor amo, señor?

Los esfuerzos de Harry para que ella lo llamara por su nombre habían sido en vano así que ya se había resignado.

-Aquí, Mitsy. -Le mostró al bebé. -No sé como cuidar a un niño tan pequeño así que tendrás que ayudarme.

-Mitsy estará encantada señor amo señor. A Mitsy le gusta cuidar pequeños amitos, señor. Pero ¿por qué no le dijo a Mitsy que venía un pequeño amito hijo suyo, Señor amo señor? Mitsy podría haber preparado una habitación adecuada para él, señor amo señor.

Harry parpadeó mirando los ojos saltones de la elfina.

-¿Hijo mío? ¿Así que el pergamino decía la verdad?

-Sí, Señor amo señor. Mitsy puede sentirlo.

El mago se frotó las sienes. Tenía que pensar.

En vez de llamar a Hermione llamó a Molly. Ella había tenido siete hijos y algún que otro nieto así que sabría como ayudar.

Ella apareció en su casa y cuando Harry le contó la situación no estuvo feliz.

-¿Qué clase de madre no se quiere hacer cargo de su hijo? -Despotricaba por lo bajo y luego hizo un montón de preguntas hasta que se sintió satisfecha.

-Bien, Harry. Lo primero será comprar lo que un pequeño necesita. Si tienes cosas viejas de Teddy pueden servirle.

Potter abrió la boca y Molly le interrumpió.

-Sé que tienes dinero para comprarle sus propias cosas y me parece bien. Pero las ropitas de bebé que no estén gastadas y los juguetes pueden servirle al igual que la cuna. Si algo está en buen estado, ¿por qué tirarlo?

Él le dio la razón.

* * *

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando James Sirius, así había llamado al pequeño, miraba siempre al mismo punto cuando tenía los ojos abiertos. No trataba de agarrar las luces cuando Teddy sí lo había intentado a esa edad y tampoco parecían importarle las formas y colores que el mago conjuraba con su varita.

Le llevó al medimago para que le hiciera pruebas y la mujer de rostro amable y sonrisa maternal le dijo que el pequeño James era ciego.

No miope como los Potter, si no ciego.

¿Y qué haría? ¿Cómo ayudaría a un niño ciego? ¿Un niño mago ciego?

La medibruja le dijo que no era algo normal entre magos pero que en el mundo muggle podría encontrar material para enseñarle cosas.

Y eso hizo. Junto con Hermione aprendió a usar el internet y buscó cosas didácticas para su hijo.

Encontró algunos colegios muggles donde aprendería y Harry aprendió por ensayo y error a enseñarle a su hijo las cosas cotidianas.

Los padres muggles que tenían hijos ciegos más mayores le ayudaron mucho y cuando James creció, aprendió braille para ayudarlo con sus tareas.

Desde pequeño le había enseñado a ser independiente tanto como fuera posible y Teddy le ayudaba como podía y jugaba con él en el parque, le mostraba los juguetes.

El tema principal Harry lo tenía solucionado.

Los muebles no podían moverse sin avisar a James. Las cosas no tenían que estar por medio y cada cosa tenía que estar colocada en cierto orden.

La gente trataba a su hijo a menudo como si fuera un enfermo mental o algo parecido. Era ciego, no estúpido pero parecía que la gente no separaba conceptos.

¿Pero qué haría cuando llegara su carta de Hogwarts? ¿Se quedaría sin ir a causa de su ceguera?

Harry no podía permitirlo. Su hijo merecía estudiar como cualquier niño de su edad y si tenía que enseñarle él mismo, lo haría. La cuestión era: ¿cómo?

Pero antes de ponerse fatalista, escribió a cada escuela mágica que existía para saber si habían tenido casos de magos ciegos y cómo ello se aplicaba en la enseñanza.

La respuesta llegó dos semanas después de enviar las cartas.

En Estados Unidos habían trabajado con magos ciegos y aunque no eran aurores, sí podían llegar a ser inefables, pocionistas, herbólogos...

Y Harry se sintió aliviado por primera vez desde que su hijo cumplió los diez años.

¿Porque cómo iba a decirle que no podía ir a la escuela porque no tenían ni idea de cómo enseñarle a un mago con discapacidad visual?

La escuela de Estados Unidos ofrecía grandes posibilidades e incluso tenían instalaciones donde entrenaban a crups para que fuesen como los perros guías muggles.

James quería ir a Hogwarts, claro, pero Estados Unidos tenía clases adaptadas y le enseñarían hechizos especiales de lectura, escritura y detección.

Teddy se había ofrecido a acabar los estudios en Ilbermorny pero James aseguró que no haría falta.

La verdad era que Harry y su ahijado estaban aterrorizados porque James estuviera tan lejos. Le habían enseñado a ser independiente y le habían dicho que nada era imposible pero América...

Sin embargo tuvieron que resignarse. Ellos estaban más asustados que el propio James.

* * *

En EEUU le fue bien. No sacó extraordinarios en todo, pues prefería pasar el tiempo haciendo travesuras con sus amigos, pero logró sus objetivos y se convirtió en inefable.

Le pusieron trabas debido a que era ciego. El ministerio inglés no quería aceptarlo a pesar de sus calificaciones e incluso hubo días en los que James quería rendirse.

Su padre, su pareja y su hermano, pues así consideraba a Teddy, siempre estaban allí apoyándolo.

Y con el tiempo lo consiguió.

No todos sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo, pero ser el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico tenía sus ventajas si bien a James no le gustaba fardar de ello.

* * *

Fue a un curso en América para conseguir un Krup lazarillo y con él iba a todos lados.

La gente en el mundo mágico británico llamaban a Harry "San Potter." Debido a que había publicado varios libros documentando su experiencia para que otros padres mágicos no estuvieran a oscuras si tenían un niño ciego.

-Si ya lo decía yo. -Le comentó Draco Malfoy un día.

Se habían hecho amigos... O más bien eran personas que se toleraban.

-San Potter.

-Oh, cállate, hurón.


End file.
